Mariya
Mariya is a member of WatchGirlsPlay, making her debut in Inside. Her name is usually shortened to Riya by the other girls and the fans, and is often nicknamed "Princess". She is Kaylee's older sister. Along with Sydney, she is the longest serving member and, to an extent, the last remaining member to have appeared in the first three videos. About Mariya has a cool, calm, and fun personality, often cracking jokes and overall always having a good time. She often floats between being the most quirky of the girls to the most level headed and serious of the girls. In the early days of the channel, she was much more quieter, shy, and reserved, rarely speaking during gameplay or in group videos. As time went on, she overcame this shyness and has become more feisty and is one of the more vocal of the group. When gaming, she usually expresses excitement and optimism when starting a game, unless she's playing a game she doesn't want to play, where she'll express anger or reluctance. She rages easily, sometimes grunting and cursing or simply staring at the camera. When the channel started, Mariya was not much of a gamer and would often struggle with the harder challenges some of the games had to offer. This led to her deciding to discontinue playing Kraven Manor and Outlast. She does not do well with horror games, as she gets quite jumpy at the slightest of noise and prefers to just hide. While she isn't as jumpy as she was in the early days, she still tends to jump at things that gets her by surprise. On the April 11th, 2016 livestream, Mariya announced that she has made WatchGirlsPlay her full time job, but will also move to California to live with her husband. Despite the move, she is still very much part of the channel, going back to Oregon to film for a few weeks each month. Interaction with others Of the girls, she is the closest with Renae, both being friends long before WatchGirlsPlay and seemingly being inseparable; appearing almost always together in the outtros. The two are often paired together in co-ops, with the pair being named Naeriya by the fans. With the others, she is very friendly and gets along really well with the group. Though she is the more quieter one in group videos, especially during the early days. She is also close with Sydney and Maddie, the latter being introduced to the channel by Mariya. With Sydney, she was paired with her in some of the earlier videos and in newer co-op videos. When paired, they are named Sydriya by the other girls. Of the past girls, she is also close with Stacy and is still in contact with her as evident by her twitter and instragram pics, even having Stacy be one of her bridesmaid for her wedding. Video appearances Public Videos *Inside (#2) *Super Pig (#3) *Slender: The Arrival: 1, 2, 3, 4 (w/Renae) (#4, #7, #10, #12) *Unfair Platformer: 1, 2 (#5, #42) *Can Your Pet (#6) *Surgeon Simulator: 1-3 (#11, #129, #554) *Challenges: 0, 1, 3-9 (#13, #19, #88, #89, #119, #121, #133, #160, #410) *Unfair Mario: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#14, #72, #210, #486) *Barrels (#16) *Hole in the Wall (w/Renae) (#17) *Dance Central (w/Renae) (#20) *Q&A (#21) *Curse of the Aztecs (#22) *Happy Wheels: 1, 2, 3, 6, 8, 9, 12 (#24, #40, #51, #96, #178, #216, #602) *Kraven Manor: 1, 2 (#27, #31) *Bromancing Saga 2 (w/Stacy) (#28) *Outlast: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#29, #35, #46, #53) *Amnesia: The Dark Descent: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#34, #44, #55, #59) *McPixel (#36) *Extreme Twister (#37) *Labyrinth (#38) *The Typing of the Dead: 1 (#39) *Bewilder House (#41) *The Curse of the Chocolate Fountain (#45) *Smile.exe (#49) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Sydney) (#50) *GirlsPlay Update (w/Renae) (#54) *Karaoke: 1, 2 (#56, #64) *Super Hot (#57) *Sissy's Magical Ponycorn Adventure (#60) *One Year Anniversary (#69) *Cards Against Humanity (#71) *Lips of an Angel (#81) *Flappy Bird (#91) *Vanish (#93) *Among the Sleep: Alpha (#94) *Octodad: Dadliest Catch: 1-9 (#98, #104, #110, #127, #144, #153, #156, #162, #167) *Dungeon Nightmares: 1, 2 (#105, #145) *Dark Deception (#114) *AFK: 1, 3-10, 12-16, 18-22, 24, 26-29, 32-38, 43-45 (#142, #164, #174, #175, #198, #206, #255, #256, #319, #375, #381, #412, #427, #429, #466, #467, #468, #470, #472, #478, #481, #488, #495, #501, #514, #558, #561, #563, #568, #574, #579, #587, #623, #632, #634) *Evie: 2 (#143) *The Typing of the Dead: Overkill: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#146, #179, #260, #355) *Sally.exe (#149) *Turbo Dismount: 1, 2 (#152, #236) *QWOP (#158) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Family Reunion (#159) *Octodad: Dadliest Catch Shorts: 1, 2 (#201, #221) *Mount Your Friends: 2 (w/Renae) (#214) *Soccer Physics: 1 (w/Renae) (#217) *Scribblenauts Unmasked (#222) *Kissing Simulator (w/Renae) (#227) *React: 1-32 (#244, #228, #245, #293, #303, #313, #328, #340, #341, #364, #382, #402, #417, #432, #443, #451, #462, #471, #496, #509, #518, #528, #538, #552, #566, #575, #583, #584, #597, #612, #613, #629) *Five Nights at Freddy's 2: 6 (#231) *Crazy in Love (#232) *I Am Bread (#235) *Ingrown Toenail Surgery (#239) *Two Year Anniversary (#254) *One Night at Flumpty's (#269) *Bloody Trapland (w/Renae) (#271) *Simsimi: 2 (censored), 3 (#273, #524) *Muddy Heights (#274) *Mole Hammers (w/Renae) (#276) *HappyMouse.exe (#279) *Aladdin.exe (#280) *Onions.exe (#282) *Baking Simulator (#283) *FaceRig: 2 (#284) *I Don't Even Know (#285) *Probably Archery (#288) *Five Nights at Treasure Island (#292) *Sims 4: 1-7 (solo) (#310, #315, #320, #363, #374, #545, #547) *Ode to Renae (w/Sydney) (#323) *One Night at Flumpty's 2 (#330) *Creepypasta: 1, 3 (w/Sydney), 4 (w/Maddie) (#331, #415, #434) *Yandere Simulator (#334) *WCW: 11 (#339) *Five Nights at Freddy's 4: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 (#349, #360, #367, #377, #388, #445) *Hatfall (#383) *Luna Game (#393) *Cat Mario: 4 (#398) *Whack Your Neighbor (#408) *Game of the Year: 420 Blazeit (#413) *Slaughterhouse Escape (#425) *Hurt Me Plenty (#436) *Lullaby for an Electric Toaster (#438) *Lakeview Cabin III (#482) *Paint the Town Red (#493) *Chimbot (#505) *Cooking Mama (#512) *How Do You Do It? (#516) *Mid-Valley Vibes Podcast (#520) *Cluck Yegger (#536) *The Impossible Game (#542) *MMA Federation (#550) *Three Year Anniversary: 1, 2 (#555, #556) *Catlateral Damage (#560) *What's Under Your Blanket!? (#565) *Sex Drive: Fruity Call (#570) *Don't Whack Your Boss with Super Power (#571) *Mariya's Stream Announcement (#576) *Willbot (#577) *Emerald City Comic-con Vlog: 1, 2, 3 (#580, #581, #582) *Rinse and Repeat (#591) *Ben and Ed: 1 (#606) *The Joy of Creation: Reborn: 1 (#608) *Popcap Vlog (#617) *Wick: 1, 2 (#625, #627) Unlisted/Private Videos *The Wolf Among Us: 1-20 (solo) Trivia *Of the main four, Mariya has appeared in the least amount of public videos, at 235 videos. *Mariya shares her first name with Mars, though Mars has a different spelling (Mariah). They also share the same middle name of "Lynn". *Mariya was the first member to have a sibling appear on the channel. She is also the only one to have more than one sibling appear on the channel. *Mariya's younger brother made a brief appearance in Shake It Off, making him the first male to make a physical appearance on the channel. **He later appeared in a Town of Salem livestream. *Mariya is one of the few girls that is known to be married. *Mariya has taken the longest to get to 150 and 200 public video appearances **It took 400 videos (from debut) for Mariya to reach 150 video appearances. **It took 553 videos (from debut) for Mariya to reach 200 video appearances. *Mariya is the only girl to have completed a longer series after its initial end, completing Outlast two years after the girls had finished it. *Mariya is the only girl whose current solo play does not have a story or a plot. *Mariya is the only girl that did not play Goat Simulator during its run. *Mariya is one of two girls that have not played any of the Uncraft Me! games, Molly being the other. *Out of all the girls who've played Surgeon Simulator, Mariya has appeared in all three videos. External Links Category:Current members Category:Members Category:Mariya